


Young Dragon's Lesson

by Handsome_Goddamn_Jack, lunasumerin



Category: overwatch
Genre: I guess thats what I'd consider him anyways xd, father figure Gabe, from tumblr, smol Hanzo is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsome_Goddamn_Jack/pseuds/Handsome_Goddamn_Jack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasumerin/pseuds/lunasumerin
Summary: Its the omnic crisis and Hanzo is a babby.





	

The strike team had been sent to Japan this time around. It was the fourth or fifth God Program that they were to take out. Amaterasu. It clearly made Jack uneasy to be hosted by the Shimada gumi. Gabriel had to reassure him that regardless of their status as a yakuza, the important thing at the time was that they were in just as much danger from the omnics as everyone else. They’d do what they had to.

They were holed up in the Hanamura castle planning their next move. The head of the Shimada’s had a possible entrance they could take into the omnium but it was iffy so they were waiting on word from his men.

Gabriel was currently sitting on the porch outside the room he’d been given, just looking at the cherry blossoms and pondering the fact that it was so peaceful here when the rest of the world was practically on fire.

Hanzo was lucky enough that he was still allowed to go outside, the child having just been given his first bow. His brother wasn’t as lucky, their father wanting a close watch kept over the younger Shimada child.

There was one condition to Hanzo going outside though, and it was that he had to be somewhere where someone can see him. So, he was currently out in the yard, shooting off arrows at whatever met his fancy.

When the young Shimada moved into his line of sight he almost got up and went back inside. Something made him wait though, and just sit there watching the kid fire off arrows in random directions. Kid was going to hurt someone.

“Hey, kid. Don’t just shoot all willy nilly everywhere. You’re going to hit someone.” He frowned and set down the cup of tea he’d been drinking. He got up to his feet and walked towards the young heir. “You need to actually think about what you’re aiming at.”

“You’re the only one out here and I haven’t aimed near you yet.” Hanzo remarked looking up at the other.

“I’d go to the targets but I can’t go alone.” He added with a shrug.

“Its only a matter of time.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked the kid over. He was really just a little kid. Couldn’t be more than seven or eight years old.

“Where are the targets at? I’ll go with you.” He wasn’t quite sure why he offered. Maybe it was that the kid reminded him of one of his sisters.

“They’re over here down the stairs,” Hanzo stated, beginning to lead the adult down to the targets.

It was a simple setup, there only being three targets set up in a line for the child to shoot at.

“Father just had them set up and I haven’t even had a chance to use them.”

Gabriel followed after the small child and looked over the small range. It wasn’t bad really. It would definitely teach the kid how to do simple shots. “Well I guess you’ll have the chance now.”

Reyes squatted down near the kid. “Your dad teach you how to hold your weapon correctly?” He thought the boy hadn’t been keeping his posture right when he was shooting randomly around the yard. “You need to keep your back straight so you can get more tension built up in the bow.”

Hanzo shook his head, “he hasn’t had the time for that.” He answered, before pausing to listen to his instructions.

“So like this?” He questioned, doing his best to straighten out like Gabriel had stated.

Gabriel was a bit impressed by how apt the kid was at listening and following directions. “That’s pretty good, just hold your arm like this.” He reached out and gently moved the kid’s arm to position it correctly. “Keep your feet spread for better balance. When you let the arrow go the release of the tension will throw you off.”

“Now just take aim. You’ll have to compensate a bit for the angle since you can’t look straight down your arm, but you’ll get used to how far you need to aim past where you think you should.”

Hanzo nodded again, the child doing his best to aim at the target like the older had said, making sure to keep his back straight and his legs spread.

He notched an arrow, readjusting his aim once more before pulling back and releasing it.

The arrow didn’t hit the center but it did hit the target. Gabriel was rather impressed. “That was a good shot. With a little practice you can probably hit the center.” Gabriel let a small smile turn up his lips and without thinking about it he reached out and gently patted the kid on the head.

Hanzo grinned up at the adult, “hold this so I can get the arrow?” He questioned, holding out his bow Gabriel.

He chuckled and took the bow from the kid’s hands and watched the young boy retrieve his arrow. He sat down, content to just sit and let the kid practice. It wasn’t like he had anything else he could do at the moment. It did help distract him from the agonizing wait he was having to deal with while the recon team was out.

“This the only weapon they are gonna teach you to use?”

“So far yes,” Hanzo answered with a nod, returning with his arrow.

“Father’s main focus for me is archery.” He added.

“Hm.. are they at least teaching you hand to hand? If you’re ever in a situation where you don’t have your bow or it’s a tight spot, you’re going to need to know how to fight.”

Gabriel scratched at his cheek thoughtfully. It’d be a pity if the kid’s talent was wasted by not teaching him how to fight with other weapons as well. He knew from experience that it’s best to know multiple forms of offense and defense.

Hanzo shook his head, “no, not yet anyways. Taught me some things to do with running and climbing but that’s it.”

“I’m supposed to end up well enough trained like this that I won’t have to fight up close. That’s what father said anyways.”

That had Gabriel frowning. It was irresponsible. He shook his head and motioned for the kid to come closer.

“There’s always going to be someone out there that fights better than you. Someone that can sneak up on you. If you don’t learn how to at least protect yourself in that sort of situation.” He ran his thumb across his own neck.

Gabriel then proceeded to explain the basics of self-defense. Showing the young lord how to hold his body and defend himself.

Hanzo listened closely to what the older had to say, doing his best to file away the information so he wouldn’t forget.

“I wish my actual teachers were as good as you.” The child remarked.

Gabriel chuckled at that. “Well they probably haven’t been military trained. But you can tell them that you never know what situation you are going to find yourself in and knowing this stuff could mean the difference between alive and dead.” He gently ruffled the young lord’s hair.

“Now why don’t you show me how hard you can punch.” He held up his palms to give the boy a target to hit. “Make sure you keep your body loose so you can build up the momentum.”

Hanzo had practically never thrown a punch in his life, and he did his best to do as the older said as he attempted. He at least managed to actually connect with Gabriel’s hand, so he had some aim when it came to punching.

“Not bad. Once you can get your body used to the feel of it you should be able to hold your own.” He stood up and got in a fighting stance. “Stand like this.” He waited for the kid to follow suit before he continued.

“Now when you throw your punch you want to do it like this.” He showed the kid a fast hard punch into the air, then again, but slowly so he could see what exactly he was doing. “You want to let your body flow with it so the force of impact doesn’t throw off your balance.”

“So like this?” Hanzo questioned, punching at the air as well. It felt different than the previous punch, the stance especially.

He glanced up at the other, waiting for his answer and to see if there was anything else he needed to correct.

Gabriel nodded appreciatively. “Yes, good. Just like that. Now let's have you do it again and we’ll see how much harder you hit.” He squatted down in front of the kid and held his hands up again, “make sure you keep your thumb outside your fist or you’ll break it.”

Hanzo adjusted his hand to make sure it was before he punched Gabriel’s palm again. He definitely felt a difference himself, and the child smiled lightly.

A smile crossed his face at the hit. “Good good, keep practicing and you’ll be able to knock anyone out with a single punch.” He ruffled the boy’s hair again. “Good job kiddo, you’re a fast learner. You’ll be one of the best someday I bet.”

“We can practice a bit more before I have to meet up with your father.”

Hanzo grinned, “ I’d really like that, thank you.” He chirped.

“This is actually fun. All the teachers my dad get always just yell at me.”

“Not a problem, kiddo.” He smiled at the boy.

“Sounds like you have shit teachers. Whatever your dad is paying them isn’t worth it.” He snorted at the thought. “Learning should be fun. Fun and hard. You can’t learn if you can’t accept when you make mistakes and strive to improve yourself.” He smiled at the kid again.

Gabriel taught the kid a few grappling moves as well and told him what he should do if someone were to grab hold of him. He patiently explained and carefully demonstrated each thing until the kid understood.

“Most of them just tell me what to do and then yell at me when I do it wrong.” Hanzo stated simply with a light shrug. His attention shifting to what the older was showing him and teaching him.

That got a frown from him. “Well those are terrible teachers. You can’t learn physical things just by being told. You need demonstration and corrections.” He sighed a little and after spending a while teaching the kid he stood up and stretched.

“Unfortunately I need to head back to my room. I have a meeting with my team to discuss our next course of action.” He gave the kid another affectionate pat on the head. He started to turn to leave then paused.

“It’ll be your job to make sure you teach your little brother all this stuff. Think you can do that kiddo?”

“I’ve never liked the teachers my dad picked.” Hanzo remarked. He frowned a little at the fact the other had to leave, which meant he had to go inside too.

“I’ll do my best to teach Genji.” He answered, gathering up his things so he could go inside.

“You’re a good kid.” Gabriel gave him a small smile. “Maybe after the war you can train with me.” He didn’t know why he offered, but it wouldn’t hurt. He knew the kid probably wouldn’t be allowed to even leave Hanamura until he was an adult.

“Take care of your little brother. Its our jobs as the older sibling to take care of the little ones. My little sister can kick my ass.” He laughed and turned to leave.

Hanzo nodded, “I’ll be sure too!” He answered with a quick nod, the child making his way inside.


End file.
